


My Sunshine

by LadyAsh47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Rain, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsh47/pseuds/LadyAsh47
Summary: I disliked rain, now I tolerate it.





	My Sunshine

 You don't really like the rain. It was wet, it was humid, and it was raining when your father walked out on you.

 

 What a shame, it was. Because you used to love the rain.

 

 You remember squealing in delight and feeling warm in your mother's embrace as you stared in fascination at lightning and thunders. You also remember begging in earnest at your father to go play in the park as it was pouring outside and eventually he tagged along to make sure you were safe and sound. What a distant time, all that was. After the divorce, the closest to positive thought about rain you remembered having was that it occupied the deafening silence your house had become. No more screaming, no more fighting, no more hearing things breaking. You don't count your heart though, because the sound of pit pat rains and tears drowned it out completely.

 

 Your distain for the rain stuck, even when you became an adult. It becomes easier to express your dislike for rain when you're all grown up, because you can say it gets in the way of your plans for the day.

 

 But what did you expect, you couldn't possibly fool her.

 

 Being a Barden Bella was one of the best things that has happened to you, not that you'd ever say it out loud. There's that badass reputation to uphold. You finally had friends, close friends, not just friends who you can ask for notes or for rides home when you needed one. Friends who you can actually say you appreciate and would love to have them around you most of the times (but not always, you always need time alone for when you mix and those girls are nothing but distractions).

 

 Chloe though, is another story.

 

 Chloe became your everything. Your best friend, your co-captain, your  _the one._

 

Throughout your entire college years, you never noticed how big of an influence water on your relationship was. You met Chloe for the second time in the shower (mentally you count as the first because her being earnest to hear you sing and staring deep into your midnight blues with her ocean blues had let you knew you were a goner right then and there), you mended the Bellas' bond together in an empty swimming pool, and you kissed her for the first time on stage in the " _very beautiful, very sunny"_ Copenhagen.

 

 You never told her about your dislike of rain, because she loved it.

 

 Chloe Beale is the type of person to jump out into the downpour and belt out the most eargasmic version of  _"Singing In The Rain"_. She is the type to enjoy staring out at the rain with a serene smile on her face, her finger tracing the drip drops down the window shield. How you fell for such a dork, you have no idea.

 

 You refrained from scolding her every time she re-enters the Bella house soaking wet from head to toes. How could you anyway, when she was smiling with such a content scrunch of nose and curves of pink lips like that. You just had to deal with warming her up with cuddles. Not like you really enjoyed it or anything.

 

 One day, she asked what was it about the rain that you hated so much.

 

 You told her, you told her all of it. About how it was raining when your father's Mustang pulled out the garage as your cries echoed in the night. About how it was raining when you watched in horror as your mother was rescued from a suicide attempt in the nearby river bank. About how it broke you entirely to have left Chloe behind during Sectionals on your freshman year and got drenched like a wet rat on the way back to Barden.

 

 She held you as you cried, soothed you as you nuzzled into her and kissed you as she sang the sweetest lullabies into your ears. At the time, you loved her more than anything else in this world.

 

 After that, she instinctively sought you out whenever it rained.

 

 At the first sound of thunder, she would take a hold of your hand and play with it. At the first flash of lightning, she would whisper in your ear about she loves you. And at the first echo of drip drops, she would kiss or hug you with as much strength as possible. Sometimes it resulted in her moans and grunts filling your ears instead of flashes of childhood in your head, and you couldn't ask for anything better.

 

 You never liked the rain, but you came to tolerate it for her.

 

 And maybe you hated the comparison of you being the rain cloud to her sunshine. But it's alright.

 

 Maybe you liked having her chasing away all the dark clouds like that. Your personal sunshine.


End file.
